Tarde Demais
by Mari Felton Malfoy
Summary: Sei que já estou perdida, sei que já é tarde demais para ser salva, mas... Gostaria de poder te ver por uma última vez.


**Tarde Demais**

Andei pensando em tudo o que passamos, em todos os beijos, caricias, brigas e reconciliações. Ando olhando para o passado e tentando lembrar-me do momento exato em que me apaixonei por você, mas não consigo... Não me recordo quando foi a primeira vez que te olhei, ou quando percebi que estava irremediavelmente apaixonada por você.

Não me lembro da primeira vez que nos sentamos juntos e conversamos, não me lembro da primeira briga, nem da primeira vez que percebi estar pensando em você, e tão pouco da minha primeira crise de choro ao perceber que amava um Malfoy. Não consigo lembrar da primeira vez que você me fez sorrir estupidamente ou da primeira vez que tive medo de te perder. Isso está entristecendo-me, pois sei que quero poder levar de tudo isso comigo para a eternidade, e não ter que guardar a lembrança do olhar triste que verei estampado em seu rosto quando chegar e ver-me sangrar e lentamente abandonar essa vida.

Estou cansada de lutar nessa guerra estúpida que já me tirou tantos amigos, cansada de lutar contra você, quando o que eu mais queria era poder beijar-te por um último minuto. Vejo-me cada vez mais distante deste sonho à medida que a vida escapa por entre meus dedos. Mas também sei que poderei enfim descansar e deixar todo esse caos e destruição que vejo por todos os cantos para trás.

Procuro pensar que te verei mais uma vez, mas pouco a pouco perco minhas esperanças. À proporção que os minutos passam sinto-me um pouco mais perto da morte, e você parece mais distante, parece algo impossível de alcançar. Queria ouvir o som da sua voz mais uma vez.

Estou tingindo a neve ao meu redor de vermelho... A cor do líquido quente que insiste em sair incessantemente de dentro de meu corpo, o valioso líquido da vida. Minhas feridas recentemente abertas clamam por ajuda, enquanto eu sussurro seu nome incontáveis vezes esperando que possa me ouvir e venha em meu socorro, mas isso é pouco provável, já que estamos em lados opostos desta guerra sem fim, esta a qual trouxe meu lastimável fim.

Nunca tive a oportunidade de te dizer o quão importante é em minha vida, e ao que parece terei que guardar isso para mim, e arrependo-me imensamente por não ter te dito isso antes. Minha visão está começando a anuviar, minha respiração está acelerada e entrecortada, meu corpo está começando a ficar mais leve. Agarro-me com todas as forças que possuo a vida, pois a esperança renasceu em mim e sinto que está chegando. Contudo sei que será impossível que me salve agora, mas apenas preciso ver seu rosto mais uma vez, não posso descansar em paz sem te encontrar por uma última vez.

Tento lutar contra a dor e a sensação de que tudo acabou, mas esta tarefa é demasiado árdua e não encontro mais forças para manter-me firme, tento manter viva em meu coração a ilusão de que logo chegará e alimento-a com meu amor que ainda arde intensamente dentro do meu coração. Estou em uma batalha quase perdida contra a imensa vontade de fechar meus olhos, busco a garra necessária na lembrança de seu rosto, porém esta está esvaecendo-se, o que me desespera e trás mais dor ainda.

Minhas preces foram atendidas e você chegou, está atrasado demais e por conta disto não poderei expressar meus sentimentos, mas tudo bem, agora posso guardar a lembrança de seu rosto e leva-la comigo para onde quer que eu vá.

Você gritou meu nome ao ver-me e correu para perto de mim. Olhou aterrorizado para todo o meu sangue derramado. Abraçou-me e, pela primeira vez pude ver seus olhos encherem-se de água. Acho que percebeu o quão próxima estou da morte.

Pude ouvir seu murmúrio em meu ouvido dizendo pela primeira vez que me amava, sentia muito por ter me abandonado ao escolher o outro lado na guerra, e que não queria me perder. Não podia imaginar que você, logo o melhor comensal da morte pudesse ter um sentimento tão nobre por uma Weasley como eu.

Quis sorrir e dizer que também te amava, mas a dor atingiu seu ápice e só pude gemer, contorcendo-me. Sinto muito ter que te deixar, a escolha não foi minha. Trocaria toda a eternidade para poder ficar junto de ti, mas essa decisão foi tomada por outros, e infelizmente não foi a que eu gostaria.

Respirar tornou-se mais difícil, não consigo mais ouvir claramente, apenas posso distinguir alguns sons e palavras que você profere tentando acalmar-me, dizendo que tudo ficará bem e que irei viver e me tornarei sua mulher, não importasse o que acontecesse. Acho que no fundo, você queria _se_ convencer disso, porém ambos sabemos que jamais conseguirei ficar viva depois disso, sabemos que por mais que você peça para que eu não desista isso vai acabar mais cedo ou mais tarde, e temo que será mais cedo.

Posso sentir suas lágrimas confundindo-se com as minhas em meu rosto. Engasguei-me com meu próprio sangue que insistiu em subir por minha garganta impedindo que eu tivesse qualquer chance de respirar.

Mais uma vez você gritou meu nome e pediu para que eu ficasse... Você continua a dizer algo, mas agora já não consigo entender, porém apenas o som de sua voz é reconfortante. Acho que percebeu, assim como eu, que este é meu fim e que não há chance de um amanhã para nós. Notou que este é o fim de nossa história de amor.

Fechei meus olhos e senti-me mais leve, já não posso mais te ouvir, acho que isto deve ser a morte levando-me. Desculpe-me por não atender seus pedidos, perdoe-me por deixá-lo, contudo saiba que sua lembrança está gravada em minha alma e jamais poderá ser apagada. Preciso dizer-lhe adeus, Draco Malfoy.

Não chore por mim, apenas siga em frente e jamais se esqueça de Virgínia Weasley, pois estarei te esperando eternamente.

_É cedo ou tarde demais  
Pra dizer adeus, pra dizer jamais  
É cedo ou tarde demais  
Pra dizer adeus, pra dizer jamais_

**FIM **

Notas da autora: Ah meu Deus... estou tããão ansiosa por estar postando essa fanfic... Imploro que vocês (tem alguém aí? Alguém está lendo isso? Alguém leu a fanfic para eu poder implorar por alguma coisa?) postem um comentáriozinho, só uma review. Não estou pedindo muito, então por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr?!

Tenho que agradecer à minha maninha (Delyê) que leu isso, betou isso (pq devia estar uma verdadeira zona isso aqui) e tudo mais. Muito obrigada viu!

Ahn, tb vou agradecer à Francis, à Aninha, e minhas outras amigas (ta, sei que elas não leram isso, mas vou agradecer de qualquer jeito...), Amanda, Bruna, Camile, Eudi, Sá, Bá... e todo esse povo ai! E também agradecer a quem leu (Alguém leu????).


End file.
